Second Skin
Second Skin is the fourth episode of Season 2, and the 14th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis It appears another time traveler has arrived in 2013 when the CMR network "pings" a brief connection with another CPS suit. Kiera's pursuit of the traveler leads her to her old partner, Elena - but also draws unwanted Liber8 attention, and dangerous scrutiny from Gardiner of Kiera's every move. Recap Capitalizing on the public's hatred of big oil companies, Travis and Garza use this to their advantage and have members of the Syndicate hijack and blow up multiple gas tankers throughout the city. Each of the drivers are allowed to live and handed propaganda about Liber8. When Alec and Kiera continue to experience interference over their CMR comm line, Alec discovers that another CMR suit must exist. With Alec's help, Kiera tracks it down to a yard sale in a suburban neighborhood and learns it had been sold as a costume. The unsuspecting buyer and owner of a dry-cleaning business, Rex, buys it as a costume for a space-themed wedding. The man running the yard sale, Dan, explains that the suit belonged to his aging mother. In an effort to get more information about how a second CMR suit ended up in the past, Kiera asks to speak with Dan's mother. When she arrives at the nursing home, Kiera is shocked to find that the old woman is in fact her CPS partner Elena from the year 2077. She explains to Kiera that when the time bomb went off during the execution, she was thrown back to 1975. In those years since, she turned off her CMR and tried to live a normal life, getting married and having children of her own. At the wedding, Rex discovers his costume's unique abilities when he accidentally sets his arm on fire and yet the suit doesn't burn and his arm remains unscathed. On the way home from the wedding, he and his girlfriend stop at a gas station that's being robbed by members of the Syndicate, as part of Travis's continuing efforts to get the public to turn on big oil. Rex, testing the limits of his new "supersuit," is shot by one of the gang members but remains unharmed. When Travis sees this, he and Garza are on a mission to get that suit from Rex. When the police arrive and Kiera begins questioning the gas station clerk about what he saw, Agent Gardiner grills Kiera about the supersuit described by the clerk. Kiera dodges his questions. Later, Agent Gardiner corners her in her car, demanding answers about Section 6 and Mr. Escher. He refuses to get out of her car and insists he accompany Kiera on her visit to Elena. Knowing her former partner well, Elena covers for Kiera when she and Gardiner arrive. Kiera asks Elena to turn on her CMR to use it as a homing beacon to help locate the suit. After much reluctance, she agrees. With Alec's help, he cycles all available CMRs, giving Kiera the location data she needs to pinpoint its location. Unfortunately, when he turns on the suit, he also gave that information to Travis and Ingram, who each track the suit for their own agendas. Everyone is headed to Rex's dry cleaning shop. Travis and Sonya converge on the dry cleaning shop while Rex dons the suit in an attempt to be a hero. As Rex and Travis fight, Sonya and Garza find themselves in a tense standoff at gunpoint. When they grapple and run out of ammo when firing their weapons at the ceiling, the pair engages in a brutal, close-quarters fight. Travis savagely beats up Rex, the suit no match for Travis's super-soldier, superhuman strength. When the cops show up, everyone flees the scene. Travis tries to drag a semi-conscious Rex, still wearing the CMR suit, with him. Before he can escape, Kiera bursts through the back door and shoots Travis in the shoulder. They abandon Rex - and the suit – and flee the scene. Kiera calls an ambulance for the badly beaten Rex. Agent Gardiner meets the ambulance at the hospital and becomes enraged when he sees that Rex is no longer wearing the suit. Meanwhile, Kiera drops off Elena's CMR suit with Alec. When Kiera returns to the nursing home to visit Elena and introduce her to her new partner, she is overwhelmed to learn that Elena had passed away. Her son Dan assures Kiera that his mother led a good life and that she wishes Kiera would do the same. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/4/second_skin Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog (absent) * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * John Cassini as Marco * Patrick Gilmore as Rex * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Carrie Anne Fleming as Tammy * Karin Konoval as Old Elena * Caitlin Cromwell as Elena * Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron * Timothy E. Brummund as Training Officer * Christian Vincent as Dan Stanton * Lane Edwards as Patrick * Patrick Talbot as Evan * Bill Butt as Clumsy Waiter * Romuald Hivert as Thug 1 * Danny Dworkis as Gas Station Manager Quotes :Alec: Let's call your arrival Hiroshima. You get that? :Kiera: We do have history in the future, you know. :Alec: Good. Then you know what Nagasaki is. :Kiera: The second bomb to hit Japan. You had another data spike. :Alec: Boom. :Kiera: Are you sure? :Alec: Sure as I can be. Someone else's future tech just tried to access my network. :Kiera: Similar to mine? :Alec: Another time traveler is online. You've got company. ---- :Dan: Hi, Mom. I brought that police officer we talked about. :Kiera: Hi, Mrs. Stanton. How are you feeling today? :Old Elena: (takes Kiera's hand) Partner. :Kiera: (confused) Yeah. :Old Elena: You look just the same, Kiera. :Kiera: Elena? :Old Elena: What took you so long? ---- :Alec: You lost a bet, right? You forgot to save a country from a burgeoning debt crisis and this was your punishment? To date below your level? :Emily: Right, because smart and funny is such a step down. Do I really seem like I'm a date a jock kind of girl to you? :Alec: I don't know, I'm just thinking about the fact you called me smart and funny. :Emily: But there's plenty of time for you to disabuse me of that notion. :Alec: Well, I'll give it my best shot. Trivia Featured Music *"This Old Heart" by Portage and Main References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes